One More Uchiha
by Grilled Cheesby
Summary: Sasuke has spent his entire life doing everything he can to prepare to kill the only other Uchiha besides himself. And now? Now there is one more Uchiha to take into consideration. (MPREG; drabble)


**Story Summary:** _Sasuke has spent his entire life doing everything he can to prepare to kill the only other Uchiha besides himself._

_And now? Now there is one more Uchiha to take into consideration. (MPREG; drabble)_

**this is random and doesnt have much of a conclusion, but i was rereading honeypot: aftermath and was like, okay but what if sasuke was knocked up**

* * *

**One More Uchiha**

* * *

Sasuke's life, for years, revolves around killing the last family member of his that lives. He breathes and pushes himself with his ultimate goal always in mind: he would gain power and become strong enough to kill his brother. Sasuke would kill the only other Uchiha besides himself. He has vague thoughts of one day making sure the Uchiha legacy will live on, but his mind is always too full of revenge to consider how he's going to go about it. He will kill Itachi, and then he will relearn what it's like to breathe and think without a damning weight resting heavily on his shoulders.

There's some snags along the way, of course.

Uzumaki Naruto had been a pain in his neck before Itachi snapped. The blonde orphan, the loud classmate, was always in Sasuke's periphery. How could he not be, when the boy was boisterous and always wearing orange? Even after the massacre, Naruto was a presence that Sasuke found had to ignore. Even so, being on a team with the blonde isn't enough to change his overall goal.

It's only expected that Naruto makes him bend. There are two instances that Sasuke breaks his word to himself. The first is a hazy memory, sharp senbon sticking out of him as he mocks the boy he damn well knew he was saving. The second is when he can no longer stand, his body dead and his mind exhausted, as he looks down at Naruto's unconscious face, rain soaking him to the bone. He chooses not to finish the job, leaving Naruto injured and beaten, but not dead. He vows to never let Naruto bend him a third time.

He breaks his promise to himself once more and it's true what the same about the third time being the charm.

* * *

Sasuke doesn't know what mission Naruto is on. He doesn't know why the blonde doesn't draw attention to them, why he doesn't shout for back up when he spots Sasuke exiting the hotel Team Hebi has sequestered themselves in. He makes eye contact with Naruto almost immediately, and the two just stare at each other across the street.

There's something that happens, Sasuke can't explain it, but he jerks his head back towards the door he's just exited and Naruto cross the street without a second thought. They go in together, neither saying a word, and they stay silent for most of the encounter.

There's gasps, a desperate moan, a choked off grunt. Pale hands clutching and scratching against a tan, muscular back. Heavy breathing as they disentangle. Hooded eyes meeting, both searching, before a kiss that means 'goodbye' is exchanged. Naruto gets dressed and leaves, utterly somber for once in his life, and Sasuke curls up under the covers, simultaneously cursing himself for bending for Naruto once more while also satisfied that a desire he has ignored for years has finally been quenched.

Two months later he is crouched next to a tree, puking his guts out as his team gives him varied looks of concern.

* * *

"I can sense it's chakra pathways," Karin confesses, hand trembling as she pushes her glasses higher on her nose.

Sasuke is listening to her, really, but his hand is resting over his slightly pronounced stomach, world tilted and upended far beyond anything he thought possible. When he first grew sick, he dismissed it. He's on the road and constantly overtaxing himself; of course he got sick. Then it lasts almost two months and Ssasuke must constantly snap at Karin to assure her he's fine and not dying from some disease. It's after that, when he's been puke free for a month, when Karin stops suddenly, eyes wide and trained intently on Sasuke's stomach.

"I thought someone was following us, even if the chakra signature was very weak, it always seemed almost on top of us. I've been paranoid for weeks, but...," Karin starts, gulping as Sasuke stares at her unblinking, "I can sense it better now. It's been on top of us because it's with us."

Then she states with utter certainty that Sasuke has a life growing inside of him and that what she has been sensing is the child's chakra pathways forming and solidifying.

Sasuke just barely keeps himself upright as he struggles not to faint.

Sasuke has spent his entire life doing everything he can to prepare to kill the only other Uchiha besides himself.

And now? Now there is one more Uchiha to take into consideration.

Sasuke can't walk up to Itachi and fight him with a baby growing inside of him. He can't wait until the baby is born, saddle it with his team, and then go off to fight Itachi. Sasuke doesn't plan on dying by Itachi's hand, but he recognizes it as a real possibility, and he can't leave a baby to grow up never knowing either of it's parents.

Sasuke sits on the ground, right in the middle of the forest they had been trekking through, and curls his legs into his chest, forehead resting against his knees.

He has some planning to do.

* * *

**so this has been a thing. much too short for my taste. if anybody wants to expand on this, feel free to do so**


End file.
